


Sylar the "Vampire" Slayer

by SpectreAntiHero



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Sylar Kills Everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectreAntiHero/pseuds/SpectreAntiHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a very powerful special who had an overwhelming need to gather as many abilities as possible. One day he heard about a group of specials in Forks, Washington and he went after them. Little did he know that they were so horrible, he wouldn't even want to gather their abilities. He would want to put everyone who had come into contact with the group out of their misery, and so he took it upon himself to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sylar the "Vampire" Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> I fully expect to have some angry people with this fic, but I hope that there are others who find this amusing.
> 
> I was surfing Fanfiction.net the other day and I noticed a crossover fics between the two fandoms and I threw up a little in my mouth. This is my mind bleach.

Sylar had a thirst for the extraordinary. He wanted, above anything else in the world, to be powerful. It was what his mother had forced into his head since he was very small. 

Of course his power would be tied to his overwhelming need to be special. It was the one thing that kept him running and when he heard of a group of specials in a small town in Washington, he had to head out there immediately. 

He was strong and he knew that he could take on a "coven" as he had heard the group called. The very idea of a group of people with power likening themselves to vampires was enough to make him sick. This renewed obsession with the undead was growing old very quickly, especially with the monstrosities he'd heard of recently. I mean, seriously? Sparkles? Every time he heard the name Stephanie Meyer he threw up in his mouth. He could understand the classics, especially Dracula, but "vegetarian" vampires just made Sylar want to kill everyone who read that atrocious series of hers.

With that thought in mind, he closed his eyes and pictured the town he was trying to reach. When his eyes opened, he felt a light rain falling on his coat. Huh. That trick was certainly a good one. Never hurt to pick up a new ability and this latest one from a moody teen who had been using it to shoplift. As if that was the best way to take advantage of his gift.

Well, not him anyway. With that thought, Sylar smirked and walked to the small diner. Greeting a waitress, he took a seat in her section and turned on his charm. He was a good looking man and it wasn't hard for him to soon get the information that he needed. With the address at the forefront of his mind, he teleported to the isolated house. Walking through the front door, he tipped his head slightly to the side and listened for signs of life. 

Sylar was surprised when he was greeted by someone standing somewhere behind him. "Hello Gabriel. We've been expecting you." A young man about Claire's age said. 

"Then I wouldn't have been home, if I were you." Sylar said with a smirk, as he flicked his wrist, forcing the teen against a giant glass wall. God, how tacky were these people?

"We're all here because we wanted to redeem you. We, too, have felt a thirst." The teen had eyes the colored of butterscotch and was very pale. Sylar hoped that he was worried for his life. It was always so much more fun when he got to draw out the kills for his entertainment. "We have walked on the darkest roads, been through countless hardships. We want to help you. We want to help cleanse your soul and show you the way to control your hunger."

"Oh really?" Sylar was exasperated. This guy had to be kidding him. 

"Yes Gabriel." A girl about the boy's age stepped out. She was extremely ordinary looking, whereas the boy could be classified as classically handsome. "We want to help you get through this. Come on out everyone, he's here." 

A group of eight more people stepped out to join the two he had telekinetically held against the wall.

One overly buff male said, "I thought they were all crazy at first myself. But then I listened to them." He grabbed the hand of the very young girl next to him before planting a disgustingly long kiss on her lips. "They can be pretty persuasive."

Sylar may have had a thing for Claire, but even he knew that the relationship in front of him was wrong. When a twenty something was frenching a six year old, there were major issues to be had.

"Join our family Gabriel, we welcome you with open arms." The oldest male said, petting the hair of the people closest to him. God, these people were like a cult. He was starting to regret his decision to even come to this town. No matter how strong the specials were, he wasn't really into the idea of even touching them. 

The group was all pressed against the wall with his power, but still they droned on and on. Always they called him Gabriel and it started to get on his last nerve. At first he had been amused with this little come to Jesus meeting, but now it was old. With a slashing movement of his hand he silenced them. 

"This was fun but I'm not feeling up to drinking the Kool-Aid." His brow furrowed as they continued to try and change him. Noah Bennett had tried and he hadn't succeeded, what made them think they could? With a growling noise he gathered a handful of his radioactive energy and threw it at them. He enjoyed watching their flesh melt off of their body and didn't even regret not actually taking a single one of their abilities. 

Once the last one's screaming was over, he burned the house to the ground. Somehow, the day hadn't ended exactly how he wanted but at least he had done something to better the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to spend an obsessive amount of time on it. This was written in an hour sitting with a basic editing. This is in no way my actual, serious writing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this - it felt like therapy for me.


End file.
